The Six Dark Ones
The Six Dark Ones 'were originally students that broke the sacred rules of the Shion Academy and were banished into the Negative Zone. When in the prison The Dark Master somehow managed to make his own power enter these students and offered them the world. Malla is known to be the Six member but after absorbing Weivlar He is now the new Leader in charge. After each of their deaths at the hands of Weivlar the dark ones were considered to be disbanded. Members Each of the Dark beings have been said to be former students of the Shion Academy that decided to break all three rules of the place. 'First Generation During his imprisonment he had shared his dark powers with 5 students who had broken the rules of the Shion Academy and were locked in the Negative Zone. Malla was recruited and became the six member of the Dark Ones. Malla Goligrith 'is the name of Malla's Jakin. '''Weapon Form: '''when summoned into they physical world it takes shape of a broad sword with a large blade that is light as feathers. 'Elila Grala '''is the name of Elila's Jakin. '''Weapon Form- When her Jakin takes shape it forms two guns that are indestructable and fire bullets that can pierce everything ever made. Armor Form: 'When she goes into this form her height changes and she becomes much taller and wears a fox like armor around her. Along with that she recieves a staff with a red blade that can melt anything it touches, not only that her armor color becomes purple. 'Taidor Quito 'is the name of Taidor's Jakin power. Taidor's and Quin's Jakin's are said to have been connected which may be the result of a Syncro though it is unknown. '''Weapon Form- '''when summoned and brought to it's true weapon form, it takes the shape of a long iron rod with a double helix blade on each side. '''Armor Form: '''When changing into this form he grows slightly taller and then starts wearing a green like mask with long whips from his head and inside his two sleaves that can break anything. 'Lazir Rilger '''is the name of Lazir Jakin power. '''Weapon form- When summoned into it's physical form the shape it decideds to choose is a medium sized Halbed that has black energy on the blades. Armor Form: 'When changed into his new form his blade changes into a much shorter version of itself with red-like aura inside it. Not only that but new armor is equipped with him and gives him the ability to fly with armor wings on his back that can make him soar like a jet. 'Quin Grilazo 'is the name of Quin's Jakin power. '''Weapon Form- '''When the Jakin is summoned into the world, it takes the shape of two giant gauntlets with sharp blades on the edges of his hand. Hair grows from the sides of his head as he is able to control them into grabbing and strangaling opponents. '''Armor Form: '''When changed into it he grows much taller as his armor is bulked up with yellow like stones on his chest which connects to the mouth on his stomach. When used the mouth can absorb energy and store it into the yellow stones that he can use to redirect the attack back at his opponent. 'Titran '''Wipiro '''is the name of Titran's Jakin power '''Weapon Form-'''When summoned, it creates two giant spears that surround his entire arm and is able to shoot out powerful blasts of energy. '''Armor Form: '''When changed his head armor now becomes taller as his armors turns into a robe-like cloth with pieces of armor around him. He is able to see using his many floating eyes that have a small blue flame inside them. Category:Grizzaka